City of Heroes Wiki:Community Portal
NCSoft Sites * City of Heroes * Download game * Official forums * Recent Patch Notes * Support Knowledge Base * Server Status * Account management * Character copy Fan Sites If you want your site listed here, please edit this page and add it in! * Paragon Wiki, the community-oriented wiki for City of Heroes. * VidiotMaps, geographical resource for Paragon City and the Rogue Isles ** Badge-Hunter, sister site of VidiotMaps. Badge Tracking site that ties in with HeroStats. * Titan Network "Bringing Heroes Together" ** Mid's Hero Designer. Download-able program. Database is kept current. Includes Invention sets for enhancements, and takes those bonuses into account when calculating buffs. Now Issue 12 Compatible ** SuckerPunch's Online Build Planner, Cross-browser/OS online build planner. ** CoHFaces, Behind the Mask - Share real pics of yourself! ** City Information Terminal, Badge Tracking site that ties in with HeroStats and other Titan Network sites. ** City Game Tracker A program which tracks your characters and online state, keeps it in its own database, and can also import data to City Info Terminal from here. Runs on the same technology as HeroStats. ** coh.RedTomax.com, RedTomax's site, with extensive information on missions, powers, and much more. ** cov.RedTomax.com, for villains * Devs Digest Rss Feed * Avatars United CoH and general MMO community for your virtual avatars. Register your avatar, upload your profile picture, write your biography and share some of your exploits in virtual worlds through pictures, videos and blogs. * Electronic Super Greetings, send an electronic postcard with customized motifs from City of Heroes and Villains * Warcry, a great site with lots of resources * ColdFront's City of Heroes and City of Villains sites. ** ColdFront also hosts Sherksilver's CoH/CoV Character Builder. * The Cape Radio, getting your groove on while stomping bad guys * Justice Radio, Justice Server's premier radio station. Rock out and rock on! * Paragon City Free Press, sister site of the Paragon Wiki * Paragon City Touristry Board, details the true, unheard story of Paragon City (parody site) * Tog's Hero University, A semi RP site for new players covering much of the basic game. * Jordan's Town, A fairly irregularly updated City of Heroes web comic and site full of great guides to various character types. Includes pictures of the powers, slotting and build samples, and sample binds. These sites are subject to verification and periodic review and may be removed if deemed inactive or inappropriate. Game Utilities * Map Patches replace many in-game maps of city zones and missions with informational icons and text. ** VidiotMaps. ** ParagonMaps. * Other client modifications. **Splasher * Badge Tracking. Manually or automatically enter badges, see which ones you're missing, compare with other players who also use these sites. ** City Information Terminal(CiT). Recently added signatures and avatar images. ** Badge-Hunter(BH). Sister site of VidiotMaps. * CityGameTracker(CGT). A program which tracks your characters and online state, keeps it in its own database, and can also import data to City Info Terminal from here. Runs on the same technology as HeroStats. * HeroStats. A utility that tracks in-game statistics and that is capable of showing buff timers. Can automatically update the three websites above (CiT, BH, and CGT). * Character builder/designer/planners. Create and save character builds, share with others through forum exports or build imports. ** Mids' Hero Designer. Download-able program. Includes Invention sets for enhancements, and takes those bonuses into account when calculating buffs. * PiggViewer, an application that allows extraction of game client files. * Game Extractor, a Java application that allows extraction of game client files. Super/Villain Group Sites ;Arachnos Elite: - Strength Through Undying Loyalty - One of the very first Arachnos based villain groups, formed on day one of the CoV headstart. Roleplaying, on Virtue Server ;C.O.V.E.R.: was founded in the spring of 1971 to assist smaller supergroups in the fight against domestic crime. ;The Cult of Mu: An ancient magical VG on virtue. ;The Dark Blade: on Virtue; mature group that likes to play the darker side of characters. ;The Defenders of Paragon: and The Disciples of Power on Infinity; mature, no drama, fun times, period. ;Freaks and Geeks: The Freaks and Geeks began as a City of Villains villain group operating from the Rogue Isles located on the Pinnacle Server. Now the group is the #7 Super Group of the Top 100 Super Groups. A second villian group was opened, Freaks and Geeks II and recently we have added a Hero Super Group...Freaks and Geeks Justice. Now we have a home for our members for both their heros and villians characters. All three groups have longterm loyal members and are accepting recruits. New recruits can be of any level and game experience. ;Joint Task Force Hero: Military forces deployed in Paragon City. ;Justice for All League (JAL): PVP-oriented supergroup based on Test server, with sister VG Paragon's Most Wanted. ;Legion of Catgirls: A feminine, feline SG on several servers. ;Meta Forces: Soldiers assisting Supers on the Virtue server. ;Paragon City Detective Agency: Close knit group of players discussing the state of the game, trading tips, and generally gabbing. Visitors welcome! ;Paragon PD: Protect and Serve with Paragon City's finest. ;Paragon Taxi Service: A service-oriented group dedicated to helping the heroes of the city. ;Seekers of Intrinity: EU SG on Union Server. Friendly, fun and always active members. ;Zero Tolerance: Small top 5 ranked villain group on Justice created October 29, 2005. Thrives on teamwork and dedication. ;Zero Tolerance: One of the Top Ranked SG's on Pinnacle. ;S.I.N.I.S.T.E.R: One of the Top Ranked VG's on Justice. Based primarily in Australia. ;The Hellish Crusaders: Located on the Victory server. One of the first, and oldest villain groups on Victory, formed in 2005. Weekly events and meetings and global channels. These sites are subject to verification and periodic review and may be removed if deemed inactive or inappropriate. Friend Sites * Web browsers ** Get Firefox, the browser you can trust ** Opera, another browser * Support the Electronic Frontier Foundation, defending your digital rights * Image editors ** The Gimp, a powerful and 100% free image editor. ** Paint.NET, a 'clone' of MSPAINT built on the .NET framework. Also free. * Text editors ** Notepad++, a powerful open source replacement for Notepad. ** PSPad, another free (but not open source) text editor.